Gracie's X1999 Drabbles and Ficbits
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of X themed drabbles, ficbits and short stories written for the clamp100 livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, lauguage, et cetera.
1. Living and Dying

Title: Living and Dying  
Date Written: 11/10/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Kamui/Sorata, mentioned Sorata/Arashi  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Requested drabble. Not my absolute favorite pairing, but it was really fun to write this!  
---  
Kamui's eyes went wide when Sorata suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He roughly shoved the monk onto the floor. 

"What was that for, Kamui?" Sorata asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing. Kamui, I love you."

"And when did this revelation occur? Damn it, what about Arashi?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you love her?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"You can't love two people at once, Sorata! Particularly when you always say you'll die for only one of them."

"Kamui... I'll die for Arashi. I live for you."  
---


	2. Dreaming

Title: Dreaming  
Challenge #1: Dreams  
Date Written: 11/13/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru/Seishiro, Hokuto  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through Tokyo Babylon  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Requested by kuroi. This one's for you!  
---  
Subaru hated to sleep. Sleep meant dreams, visions of his sister. Memories of how he had failed her, the reminder of how he still was by dwelling on the past. 

That dream, however, was not the worst.

The bad dreams were the happy ones, with him and Hokuto and... Seishiro... Laughing. Being happy and just so fucking naive...

The absolute worst were the ones he had wished for once, a long time ago. Large hands on his body; Seishiro's body pressing against his; sweet, passionate kisses...

Upon waking from those dreams, he would roll back over, praying to dream more.  
---


	3. Alternate Universes

Title: Alternate Universes  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 11/20/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Subaru/Seishiro, Hokuto  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For both X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: The Alternate Universe theory states that for every action someone takes in one world, the opposite occurs in another universe. This is my idea of what could have occurred in three different universes. Also posted in my Tokyo Babylon drabble collection  
---  
In the first universe, a bet is made. Years pass, the two meet again, and Subaru wins. He and Seishiro live to be old and gray. The Seven Dragons do not include the Sakurazukamori, and the line dies forever with Seishiro. 

In the second universe, a bet is made. Years pass, the two meet again, and Seishiro wins. Hokuto dies, Subaru becomes the Sakurazukamori and the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan, and Seishiro's dying confession haunts him for the rest of his life.

In the third universe, two children are fed to the sakura tree.  
---


	4. For The Love Of

Title: For The Love Of...  
Date Written: 12/4/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: multiple. I think this mentions close to everyone in the series, actually.  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For the whole thing  
Notes: Originally started as a Kamui/Fuuma drabble, turned into this. Blah.  
---  
For the love of a brother, Hokuto Sumeragi died. 

For the love of his family, Seiichiro Aoki divorced his wife.

For the love of a married man, Karen Kasumi fought in his place.

For a lover, Sorata Arisugawa died ; and Kusanagi Shiyu switched sides.

For a man he loved and hated, and who loved and hated him, Seishiro Sakurazuka let himself be killed.

Subaru Sumeragi was willing to die for Hokuto and Seishiro's love.

For the love of a friend, Kamui Shiro died so Fumma would have a chance to live.

Love makes people do some really stupid things sometimes.  
---


	5. Shopping

Title: Shopping  
Date Written: 12/26/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sora/Arashi (slight)  
Spoilers: Minor minor ones for later in the series  
Notes: Because if anyone were to bring home a Christmas tree, it would be these two.  
---  
Yuzuriha clapped her hands in delight before pointing across the street. "Look, they're selling Christmas trees!" 

"Wow, that time of year already?" Sora replied, grinning back. "Wanna get one?"

"Yes! It might cheer up Kamui and Arashi."

The two Dragons and Inuki searched for almost an hour before finding a tree that they agreed on and dragging it home to a very surprised Kamui and Arashi.

"They look like they're having fun, don't they?" Kamui said, watching Sora and Yuzuriha attack the tree with tinsil and twinkle lights.

Arashi just shrugged and continued doing the dishes, secretly wishing that they'd ask her to join them.  
---


	6. Seeking Advice

Title: Seeking Advice  
Date Written: 1/5/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: OC, Daisuke, Shien, Hoshi, Princess Hinoto  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
---  
The case was too close to call. 

That was the jist of it. The case had no precedent, and the judge was afraid that he'd do something to screw up any potential bright-line.

He fiddled with his tie as he stood on the other side of the bamboo and rice paper doors, waiting for his turn. The door opened, revealing the prime minister. The two officials pointedly avoided looking at one another, the judge entered the room and the door slid shut behind him. A sandy-haired schoolboy glared at him as he approached the princess.

_I've been expecting you, Your Honor..._  
---


End file.
